


Pied Piper

by mojos_papillon



Category: Monsters of Verity - Victoria Schwab
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, First Love, Love/Hate, Our Dark Duet, Romance, Slow Burn, this savage song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojos_papillon/pseuds/mojos_papillon
Summary: A monster who feeds on chaos has escaped the most secured city in the country.A 19 year-old girl named Xandria was a loner who was separated from her parents and was forced to travel to the safest city in the country, called, South City, Verity. Along the way, she met an enigmatic young man who claims to be a member of Flynn Task Force, which left her in to two choice, she could either follow the young man who was obviously annoyed by her presence, or, travel the dangerous roads on her own, seeking the South City of VerityA/N:This story occur years after the 'Our dark duet', so expect to encounter SPOILERS from the 1st and 2nd book. Also Soro is a dude here.





	1. I

_4 years later_

Almost two years had passed since she was separated from her parents, two years of wondering border by border in search of safe place to stay for days, if she’s lucky for weeks which is very unlikely to occur. It has been 3 years ever since an odd madness took most of the people of her city called Ventus, a city beyond Verity and Prosperity. The madness that took over some of the people of Ventus is like a disease or virus that can be transmitted through something easier than a physical contact from an _infected_ person but not as complicated as an airborne disease, this _thing_ is much complicated. Due to the fact that the said _madness_ is complicated, the health professionals and the scientist of the city can’t even release an official _scratch_ on how the madness occur, why and what causes it, the only thing that they could answer is when and who may be affected by this _thing,_ the answer is: everyone. No age, no gender nor status are exceptional with this madness, once you are _infected_ you will only wait until someone kills you because there are no known medicine or vaccine to stop this _madness._

 

The said madness has an odd but cruel effect on the _infected_ ’s activities, they become brutal and for no reason they will plot on killing you or anyone, turning themselves to one another causing a somewhat zombie apocalypse but with less gore also there will be only one who will be standing if there will be anyone who’ll gonna survive.

 

Walking silently on the night, hidden at the corners of the dead street in Prosperity, she was now in the street called _Baker Street,_ she softly smiled to herself thinking how the said street reminds her of her favorite T.V series called _Sherlock_. She never thought that she will be able to visit this famous street where most of the episode of the series had been created.

 

Her smile vanished as scenes and images flashes in her mind and felt a _lump_ in her throat and a sudden weight applied in her stomach.

 

_Not this again_

Memories flooded her mind and waves of emotions rush to her head, her breathing goes ragged making her halt her steps. All of the sudden she wanted to vomit. She clutched her now pained stomach then placed her right hand on the dusty wall of an old building next to her, shifting her weight from her left foot to her right. She lean her right torso to the wall, finding purchase to support her fragile body. She shut her eyes and tried to focus on breathing normally. But it was too late for her to realize that shutting her eyes will only make her see the vivid memories of her and her parents and brother watching the series, how they laugh, how they argue regarding the series.

 

Mixed feelings fills her body and mind along with an annoying pressure in her gut, she clenched her jaw and hands which are trembling against her wish, _Fear_ she thought then silently cursed herself for letting this certain emotion (which is her number one enemy) to enter her system.

 

_‘C’mon Xandria Glen, get over with this shit. They’re fine. Mom, dad and Damon are fine together, you should be worried for yourself, you’re alone with no one to count on, so stop being such a girl, you’re already 19 which makes you a lady.’._

Slowly, she regain her composure and took a few inhales and exhales before opening her eyes which automatically focuses on the dark road in front of the pitch black alley where she is in.

 

 _‘Just stick to the plan then you’ll gonna be safe, for life.’_ She thought and nod to herself, reassuring her dumb self-regarding the original plan that her father made for their family which is:

_“Seek the most protected city”_ She shivered when she heard her father’s voice echoes in her head saying their _big_ plan. How funny, back then she was so done hearing those 5 word sentence coming form her father every day but now she wanted to laugh to herself for missing her father’s serious look while saying that certain sentence to her and to her older brother, Damon.

With that in thought she again she started padding her way to the empty road of prosperity leading to South City of Verity.

֍  ֎  ֍

 

The road was filled with broken things, such as damaged cars scattered everywhere, broken bicycles, fallen debris, shattered glasses from various things contain glasses, papers, most printed papers says someone’s lost then in the paper there is this phone number to clarify the people who are behind the paper whether someone has found the person they are looking for. But she was thankful for the monsters for eating with manners, not leaving any human organs or body parts around. There were not a single lifeless body lying about the area, even though she got used on seeing a lifeless body lying around with its insides thrown outside throwing outside of its body she would never wanted to see such sight again.

When the monsters in Verity had gone out of controlled, Prosperity was the first city (excluding Verity of course) to be affected by their monsters _._ Unfortunately Prosperity wasn’t ready for such thing, giving way for the monsters to feast the city making the population of humans in the Prosperity drastically decrease, adding the fact that there is this madness lurking about the cities this made the number of human population in prosperity from thousands to almost a hundred.

 

As for Xandria’s case, she is quite confident that she will not be attacked by monsters in the middle of the night because she thought that they might have searched for another location to hunt _food_ (which is human) cause this certain part of the city is one of the first one to be attacked by the monsters, she heard that information almost 4 years ago in the news while they were still having their normal life in Ventus, which means that this area is clear from humans that also says that if there are no humans then no monsters. But of course she won’t risk her life walking around the rode, she is also taking extra precautions on her surroundings in case she might have spot some monsters lurking around. Xandria made sure that she’s not that _visible_ on the road so she took the small alleys near it while taking light steps every steps, she also got a flashlight in hand, a backpack for supplies, pistol in her belt and two katanas attached on it’s case strapped across her back which she got in an abandoned Japanese shop somewhere in Prosperity near the exit hi-way leading to Ventus.

 

Xandria thought that having a katana is kind of to much for her safety, however the katana is better than using her pistol which might attract some unwanted being. At first she considered using daggers instead of katana because dagger is lighter which can giving multiple attacks to a monster also the main reason that she wanted dagger is, for her, it is cooler than having those katanas. But again she can’t risk. She’s not a cat that has nine lives, she can’t risk having a small distance with a monster which may cause her death, so with that thought she end up choosing katana instead of daggers but she still kept a pistol in case of last resort.

 

After torturing herself for walking for an hour or two, she stop in front of an huge elegant 20 feet bronze colored gate of a mansion which is more likely abandoned. Xandria smile to herself thinking she will got to use an extravagant mansion that she was sure she will never gonna achieve if the monster attack had never occur. The gate is not that totally _solid_ because it was only made up of _strands_ of metal making a design of curvy vines that made the _scenery_ beyond the gate visible to the outside of the property. When she laid her eyes behind the gate, she notice that the sky is turning to dark blue which means its morning and maybe for the few hours she could investigate whether the mansion is safe or she’ll have to find another place to stay, she can’t help but to release a groan in despair in thought of replacing this huge property that she have been dreaming to have (not this certain mansion, but she wanted to have a mansion) since she was a little girl.

 

Before pushing the huge gate open, Xandria examined the distance of the mansion from this huge gate, The mansion was way too far from the gate, it was at least a 5 minutes walk from the gate to the front double doors, but before you reach the double door, in the middle of the lawn lays the huge driveway which leads to a huge grudge of the property, also there is a huge fountain on the middle of the property, upon seeing the fountain she can’t help to stop the urge of exploring the property, so with that in mind she pushed the huge gate open, letting herself pass through it. When she was officially inside the huge property she gently closed the huge gate behind her, not creating any sound making sure she wont attract some monsters lurking the dawn.

 

She took a couple of inhales and exhales before proceeding in exploring the land. Stepping lightly on the cobblestone, eyes drifting from side to side taking precautions of her surrounding but not letting the silhouette of the fountain and the mansion left her vision. The sides of the driveway was field untamed red and white roses making the aura of the property somehow majestic yet mysterious plus the scent of roses which reminds her of the Beauty and the Beast Disney movie because of the vintage design of the property.

 

 _‘Maybe this was made around 19 th century?” _she thought then she turn her body facing the roses and took few step before it until she can reach the flowers. She took her switch knife from her pocket, clasp a couple of thorny stem of the roses with her bare hands which she thought was clothed with gloves then cut the stems with the use of her switch knife. She held the flowers to her nose breathing in the scent of the roses later she continue her way to the fountain.

 

When she was half way to the fountain, she stop in her tracks staring in awe at the huge statue of the fountain before her. The statue was a male angel who’s embracing the human female in front of him, her back facing his chest, his hands around the woman’s waist while the lady’s hands around his neck. Both of them are wearing some kind of outfit that can be seen in old paintings in some Churches. The male’s wings are spread behind him, face looking down at the lady who has tilt her head upwards facing his. The sight look so romantic adding the fact the there are vines and flowers surrounding the couple, wrapping theirselves around their body. Below the statue was the circular base of the fountain where the water lies.

 

Xandria make her way to the fountain then walk in circles around it gazing down the beautiful art work before her, after sometime she finally continued her way to the exquisite mansion in front of her. In her way she noticed that the mansion which is a three story mansion has west and east wing, she thought that the mansion was made by orange brick (she doesn’t know if that’s what they were called) and there were cream colored pillars supporting the structure of the mansion. she saw that the outside structure of the mansion was filled with vines and there are some places in the structure (mostly the windows and some edges of the mansion) plants decided to grow there.

 

When she finally reach the huge oak colored double doors, (which has an height and width of 12 feet ) she stop on her tracks and took her pistol and a katana from her person occupying her hands with them, then she laid her eyes on the two bronze handleset plastered on the door. For a moment she stood there staring at them, thinking whether she should knock or what? Cuz maybe there might be a living person there, she doesn’t want to die being shot by a person who mistook her for a monster, also she doesn’t want to kill a person who she mistook for a monster, however she doesn’t want the monster (if there are any) to know that they will be having a meal for today.

 

 _“Ugh- I hate this.”_ She thought while frowning at the antique handleset, she then realize that it was officially morning, she look behind her and saw that the sky is already pinkish light blue, she glance at her watch and saw that its already 6 in the morning, so with that she carefully push the doors open not wanting to create any sounds, when she successfully pushed the door wide open, she held her breath seeing the effect of the sunlight on the interior of the mansion.

 

Before her is a huge entrance hall, at the sides of the hall lays two huge stairs connecting the second floor to the first floor. In the middle of the second floor where a few steps away from the meeting place of the the to stairs from the opposite sides of the hall is a huge double door which almost has the same design and size of the front double door, however it’s a bit smaller than the front door, and at the both sides of _that_ huge door, there are these halls leading to east wing and to the west wing. Below the second floor exactly where that huge double door is, below it is a wide elegant sitting area, which is about 20 steps from her. At the end of the sitting area there is this beautiful almost glasslike white double door across the entrance double door which Xandria suspect leads to the garden of this property because of the hints of green reflecting on the glass of the door.

 

Without thinking, Xandria let herself in the entrance hall, on the ceiling of the entrance hall hangs a magnificent crystal chandelier which she thought she can only see in some disney princess movie. The walls of the mansion are painted in warm yellow color with some small details of vintage flowers, the tiles are in cream color and there is also a red velvet carpet leading to the second floor and seating area from the entrance door. Numerous paintings are plastered on the walls of the entrance hall and the seating area, most of them are flowers, landscapes of some beautiful glen, mountains and fields, some of them are paintings of angels and saints.

 

Xandria didn’t notice that her mouth was hang open from the time she took the exquisite sight of the interior up till now, she quickly shut her mouth then shook her head.

 

_‘Girl this is no time for appreciation sh*t, there might be something lurking around here.’_

With that in mind Xandria started exploring the mansion incase of monsters living around the property.

It took her almost an hour and a half to explore the whole mansion, and Xandria found that the first floor consists of; well of course the huge foyer, seating room, kitchen and dining area, and other rooms which deals with the guests. On the other hand, the second floor has the bedrooms, a huge library, then for the third floor it has the drawing room, an office, a room where the owners placed their priced things like things from the other country, music room, antique objects and more. Also every floor there are gardens connected by an elegant stairs in every floor, the garden can be located at the far middle of every floor.

 

After lurking around again in the second floor, she found 8 bedrooms in the mansion, including 4 master Bedrooms. She also discovered bathrooms connected to the said rooms, and 3 bathrooms that are not connected to any bedrooms. There is also a master bedroom located at the middle of the third floor, she thought that it might be the bedroom of the head of the household due to the fact that it is the most extravagant and huge bedroom she have ever seen.

 

The bedroom is twice a size of the common master room in the mansion, the theme of the room is kind of something royal, the pillars appears to be gilded, walls covered with golden wallpapers with same details of fleur de lis symbols, while the floor is coated with crimson velvet flooring which covers the whole floor of the room. The furniture in this room seem to have double size than the other rooms, in fact this is the only room where there are two huge costumed type windows on the either side of the room which has an height of approximately 6 feet  room has a fireplace at the side of it, a door that leads to a big bathroom, a vanity, paintings plastered on the walls, a worktable, piano, closets and other cabinets and drawers. The bed is huge which can serve 5 persons, it has crimson velvet blanket and gold and white sheets and pillows. Just in front of the bed lays a magnificent glass double-door. Like the front door, this glass door’s upper part is curved downwards, and because it was made in a materials similar to glass you can clearly see that the door lead to the third floor’s garden.

 

Obviously, Xandria took this huge room. After exploring the second floor for the second time, it hit her that she was exhausted so she lead her feet to the said room. She threw her backpack on the worktable along with her weapons, then she kicked her shoes off, removed her jacket and her jeans, left them lying on the soft floor.

 

Normally she would sleep only in her underwear at a time like this, when she found a beautiful house that she thought she was safe in. she was about to undone all of the buttons of her oversized long-sleeved shirt when something in her mind tells her that she shouldn’t. so as a daughter of her father who once kept on telling her and her brother to follow their instinct, she did follow her instinct. So she undone her shirt, unclasp her bra then again she put on her shirt leaving three of the buttons unbuttoned, after that she took her two daggers and made her way to the huge bed. She place her daggers under the bed, not wanting to risk her life accidentally stabbed by her dagger because she put it under her pillow. She crept on the bed then lye on her back near her daggers, she pull the smooth velvet blanket over her body and after a few minutes, sleep has taken her.   

֍  ֎  ֍

 

For Xandria, she rarely had those dreams filled with colors and life, sounds so real she almost wanted to sleep _forever_.

Oh, how she missed the noisy streets of Ventus, and it’s crowded landmarks. It may sound odd, rather stupid, but she misses the smoky pollution too, trace that humans left.

Now, she felt so blessed feeling so relaxed than she ever been, ever since she was separated from her parents. For the first time in months she got no anxiety to feel before sleeping, for now, there’s no headache to consider for the next day, and finally, a dream in a night.

 Dream she always longed, dream where she could only see her love ones, but also dream where she could have her hopes up in seeing them even though she might no longer reach them or them reach her, they might be dead.

But still, even with this illusions, she will keep on dreaming wanting to see their faces, wanting to this jolt of excitement and happiness, wanting to hold on this false hope. Hope that keeps her awake at night, hope that keeps her walking, running every day, hope that keeps her moving, believing that one day she’ll see them again and find a safe haven then forget about their problems, when they are together.

But for now, a dream is enough, enough for her to keep her hopes up by seeing their blurry faces, their smiles as if there’s no problem to occur next day. It is enough to keep her moving every day.

 

In her dream, it felt so real. She was 6 again, elevated from the ground, in her father’s loving arms cradling her small frame like a fragile flower. Hand under her knees and the back of her neck supporting the weight of her body. Again they were in  their small rooftop garden in Ventus, with her father, mother and brother who was only 10 at the time. Oh, she remembered this sweet memory of them watching the stars above them, waiting for a lost asteroid to pass the earth, how the garden suddenly lit with red, yellow and green Christmas lights making their forms look alien in the lights, foods prepared on the table before them waiting to be devoured on 12:01 am, Christmas day.  

The city was filled with lights and music waiting for the same day to occur.

It seems odd but she swear she can still feel the cold breeze of December making her shiver then wrap her arms around his neck and plant her face between her father’s neck and shoulder, hiding her face from the icy wind which feels like slicing across her face a while ago.

She felt him tense around her which is odd, he would usually pat her head and laugh at her in response, but she just let go of the thought and close her eyes then took a deep breath. Again there is something wrong with her father, he doesn’t wear his strong scented perfume that she always hated, but she could smell a soothing scent of leaves, fig and white cedar that she swore she have smelled in a drugs store, soap section and she was certain they didn’t have that soap cuz when she was 12 her parents refused to buy the soap saying they didn’t like it’s scent. But now she can really smell it and it is so addictive that she made her breathing short just to _drink_ the scent.

After sometime she felt the hand on the back of her neck patting her for a couple of times, then she heard a voice said, “Wake up.”

She it was her father because she felt his throat vibrates against her nose. But the voice doesn’t should like him.

 

This deep voice sound so much younger than him, not that husky she thought, however it felt soothing even though his tone was cold, unlike her father’s rough and too deep voice that might scare people.

 

“Wake up”

 

She unconsciously lean her face on his neck, unaware by how intoxicated she was for the scent and the voice, she tighten her hold on his neck crossing her arms around it.

 

“Wake up...” This time his voice was almost breathless, she could feel his shoulders moving up and down due to his ragged breath, and she could also feel his heart beating so fast, like it wanted to burst out of his chest.

 

 _‘What the hell is wrong with him?’_ she thought, with that she opens her eyes to stare at a huge glass like door before her as they are moving away from it. _‘When did we got that door?’_

 

As they continue to move away from the door she realize that around her are ungroomed plants, flowers that are creeping on the cobblestones, out of the fences and vases that grew in to enormous height. It finally hit her that they are in a garden, an expensive looking garden that has marbles everywhere. 4 marble pillars with vines wrap around their bodies, marble benches suffering with same vine issue, and several angel marble statues scattered around the garden.

 

After a few steps a huge fountain came into view, in the center was a statue just like the one she saw in front the huge mansion’s front door, the one she been investigating before she drifted to sleep, taking here in her dreamland.

The statue has the same male angel, wings spread wide open, wearing their same ancient outfit. This time, he has the female human in his arms, hand under her knees and hand on her back, the lady’s arms are wrapped around the angel’s neck, they’re staring at one another, faces _dangerously_ near each-other like if they move, they’ll probably kiss, _‘Well they’re statue so they won’t.’_ she thought. _‘Gosh, why does the statues that I’ve seen today loves to shove on face my face that I’m forever single?’_

“Rats” she whispered out-loud, referring to the statues.

Only then she realize that she was in her father’s arms or maybe someone else’s? she thought that it occur in dreams that the people you were talking to in the dream may suddenly turn in to someone, like magically, but well, it’s your imaginations.

So when she fully regarded her lips against the person’s throat she almost facepalm herself, because when she whispered, her lips grazed the person’s neck, which is awkward. The fact that she never had a boyfriend and…

 _‘This could be anybody!’_ she bit her bottom lip. _‘he could be my dad, my brother, grandfather, my best man- I mean best boy friend, my annoying piece of shit classmates. He could be anyone! Gosh! And me doing that sh*t makes it worst’_

She keep on telling herself it’s just a dream, but something in her says that it can be not, that this might be real. With that in mind she accidentally squirmed in his or her arms earning herself a low curse which she accidentally whispered, gaining another lips graze for this dude. _‘When did I forgot how to operate my body?’_ she thought sarcastically.

She shivers as she felt her chest had been touched by the cold breeze, she turns her chest facing the person’s chest protecting herself from the wind. Now, she realize that this person,  is a guy, she could feel his solid clothed chest muscle against her chest- no _‘Breast!?’_

Her eyes widen as she was enlightened that she’s now a full grown women not the 6 years old girl, which made her anxiety worse. She thought that she was over reacting, that she’s in a dream, there’s nothing to lose, but still she felt that there is something wrong.

 _‘Okay, girl face your fear.’_ She took a deep breath, again she squirmed in his arms making her chest facing the sky, letting the cold air hit it then shivers. _‘Open your eyes and maybe you’ll be free from this nightmare.’_

“Dad?” she asked, testing the waters. An uncomfortable release of breath was only the reply he gave her. _‘Yup, certainly not my dad.’_

It took her a couple of seconds to oblige and when she opens her eyes, she gasp.

“Dad-dy?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Prologue

Pied Pier

Prologue  


He held his violin up to his chin, raise his arm while holding his bow, then he slowly but gracefully let it interact with his violin creating a mesmerizing, beautiful tune letting the whole city 'appreciate' or rather to be stunned by his master piece.

Next to him a young man holding a knife like flute who has this unique silver hair long enough for a man, his hair was dance along the strong warm wind of spring sending his hair from his face to his back like a soft, smooth flag. As he heard his brother's song being played he slowly accompanied him, he closed his eyes feeling the warm breeze, the beautiful tune, and the people's gaze below the rooftop where they can be seen, eyes full of curiosity, confusion, terror and fear.

'Looks like they've known it all along...'

He raised his flute pressing the tube in his soft lips as he slowly took a deep breath after that he send air through the tube creating a simple but addicting sound of his instrument.

Beautiful, addicting yet dangerous

The people below the rooftop are shaking in fear, some are running away for their lives, and some are standing still not aware what was about to happen, but before they could realize or escape, the two Sunai's song's have already reached them. Stunned by the song revealing their white and red souls.

Satisfied at their work, the silver haired Sunai nonchalantly smirked and thought.

‘How pitiful these animals, too bad they’re just ordinary.’

With his brother’s signal, souls projecting red flood-like wave of light flow from the bodies of the sinners below them and goes to the two Sunai’s bodies. Like a domino, one-by-one the sinners fell to their knees, eyes rolled back, mouth open for silent scream and bodies frozen but shivering due to the unknown force caused by the two Sunais. When the red souls in the sinners’ bodies have finally vanished, the bodies automatically fell on the ground, motionless, lifeless and soulless. In the other hand the people with white souls just stood there just like the sinners however their souls remains, for now.

Little did they know, as the two Sunais are feasting on the corrupted souls, a formless monster silently passed the scene, silently left the city, not even a single soul noticed the most dangerous monster left the most secured city craving for blood, screams, violence and chaos of the human race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is my first time 'posting' a fanfic and i would like to apologize if there are any errors regarding with the grammars (i am sure there are), English is not my first language sooo bear with me. 
> 
> I am hoping i can update this story frequently, also I hope you found the prologue interesting, thank you for reading!


End file.
